RP Dana, Rebekah, Ryume, and Risu
by Ryume Kazemizu
Summary: This is the first RP me Dana and my BFF Rebekah have ever made. Truthfully, i don't like it, but i just had to put it up. But anyways, to start of, Rebekah, Ryume and Risu have gotten into an arguement...


Dana is me and Rebekah is my Best Friend. We actually did this in messages on Im gonna kick your...  
Rebekah: Like hell you are!!!!!  
Risu: Why yes... yes I am. -lunges at you-  
Rebekah: Risu!!! Cool it!!!!! -Grabs Risu and stops her from kicking your butt-  
Risu: LET GO OF ME!!!!!  
Rebekah: NO!!!!!  
-Risu slaps me. I punch Risu and knock her out-  
Rebekah: Sorry meepit. Risu has been having a rough month...

Ryume: ...0o...  
Dana: ...o my..  
Ryume: and you put me on this team why?  
Dana: quiet Ryume. Dont be mean!  
Ryume: ...why am i still even here?...

Rebekah: lol!!!!!  
Risu: Your askin for it Ryume!!!!!  
Rebekah: No... your askin for it Risu.  
Risu: Ahhh shut up...  
Rebekah: No.  
Risu: Im just gonna go for a walk... A LONG walk... A VERY VERY LOOONNNG walk.  
Rebekah: Risu if your going to Ryume's house...  
Risu: Im not going to her house... Im going to her backyard to get into her kitchen.  
Rebekah: -sigh- Do I HAVE to kick your butt again?  
Risu: Probably. -Runs for the door-  
Rebekah: -tackles Risu-  
Risu: -Kicks me off of her and ninja runs to your house.-  
Rebekah: Hey Ryume... Id watch what you eat.

Ryume: -twitch-twitch-...o my  
Dana: It's ok Ryume, i saw my mom make the chiken tonight,and besides -whispers- we had pizza at Zino's today...  
Ryume: ummmm...I'm gonna take Kasaigaru out now...And maybe train for a bit.  
Dana: yeah u do that...Anyways... You and Risu havnt been getting along now have u?

Rebekah:Nope. Shes been a bit rebellious lately. She hasnt come beack yet either though so I think she might have just gone to take a walk. You know... after the kitchen thing. But yeah... So how has Ryume been doing?

Dana: for some reason she shes been more quiet than usual... idk whats going on with her.  
Ryume: there's nothing wrong with me. -glances out of window- Risu i see you there! Get out from the bushes.  
Dana: mmmmk... Anyways... Um, o yeah! What episode are you on on Death Note?

Risu: -shouts at Ryume- IM NOT IN THE BUSHES!!!!! IM IN A TREE YOU IDIOT AND IM COMING TO AGGGGHHHH!!!!!! -Falls out of tree-  
Rebekah: I, on episode 12 or 13 I think. Why?

Ryume: -- there isnt tree out my window u dope. -- -sigh-...  
Dana: ooooo, wow!!! Im only on episode 4! T.T i havent gotton the chance to watch anything!

Risu: -Jumps thru the window and tackles Ryume- IM NOT A DOPE YOU BAKA!!!!!  
Rebekah: -shakes head- Only four? Wow. You know like nothing right now. No offense but I mean compared with all the episodes Ive seen and what Ive learned, you know absolutely nothing.

Dana: on episode 11. and im gonna continue today!!!  
Ryume: -yawn-

Risu: -Punches Ryumes lights out. Looks at you and smiles- See ya round Dana!!!!! -Jumps out of window and ninja runs away-  
Rebekah: -sigh- I think somethings wrong with Risu. Ill have to talk to her... before Rika murders her...Kewl bout Death Note but Im on like 15 or 16. What hapening right now is beast. Its so insanely smart tho im having trouble keeping up with all the geniuses. Its really confusing... Oh look, Risus back. Hows it goin Risu??  
Risu: Oh, you know the usual...  
Rebekah: No I dont know.  
Risu: Oh you know...kick Ryumes butt then smile and wave at Dana and run before Rika gets there.  
Rebekah: Baka...  
Risu: WHO'RE YOU CALING BAKA?!?!?!?!?!?!  
Rebekah: You.  
Risu: -glare- You'de better learn to sleep wit your eyes open...  
Rebekah: Oooohhh... Im soooo scared now.  
Risu: Grrrrrrrrrrr...

Ryume: enters my room Whadya i miss?  
Dana: -looks at Ryume strangely- Didnt Risu knock the daylights out of you?  
Ryume: oh, yeah, that. Well it was a clone. Sorry Risu, but maybe, next time, i'll surpass you even more! -grin-  
Dana: wow...something's bugging Her today...Wonder whats up...anyways, so where Were You?  
Ryume: I was training in the woods with Kasaigaru. And on the way here i saw Risu running while laughing maniacly.  
Dana: -sarcasim- ooo shocker!  
Ryume: i know right -rolls eyes- ...W31rD0...

Risu: Hey, Bekah????? I just gonna go for another LOOOOONNNNNG walk ok?  
Rebekah: -sigh- Fine. Just make sure that the next Ryume you knock the daylights out of is the REAL Ryume.  
Risu: You mean your just gonna let go and kick Ryume's butt?!?!?!?!?!?!  
Rebekah: Yup.  
Risu: COOL!!!!!!  
Rebekah: I know. Im awsome.  
Risu: -jumps out of window in search of non-clone Ryume-  
Rebekah: -Smiles- Dana? I would tell Ryume to run. Risu will not rest until she gets a good solid punch on her. And then she'll feel sorry for her and heal her and then Ryume will say something and Risu will hit her again. OH the cycle never ends.

Ryume: -looks at Dana- I'm moving to another village. Hope you dont mind. But even if you did i wouldnt care.  
Dana: And Why do you want to move to another vilage?  
Ryume: Cause this one has too many strange idiots and stupid people...no wonder i was born in the Sand. tsch.  
Dana: Now that was just mean! Hey is that Risu?  
Ryume: -forms a handsign poof-  
-Risu arrives-  
Dana: Sorry but she already 'poofed' somewhere else.

Risu: Damn. -Forms hand sign- See ya. poof  
Rebekah: -sigh- Risu is a dork isnt she? But cha gotta love er.  
Risu: -poofs back in room- Do you know where Ryume went?  
Rebekah: Nope.  
Risu: Damn. -forms hand sign- See you after I find Ryume, kick her ass and then return her bruised and battered but alive body to Dana. Be good now!!! -poof-  
Rebekah: -sigh-

Dana: tsch. And She's telling Us to be good. -rolls eyes-  
Ryume: -poof- Hey, sorry back so soon. I just had to pick up some money.  
Dana: Wait, why do u need money?  
Ryume: What? You didnt think that i was going to be back tomorrow now did?  
Dana: ...  
Ryume: Oh no,no,no,no. I'll be gone for a while. I could use the training anyway. Well see ya! Oh yeah and btw, Tell Risu, i've got Kasaigaru with me -snickers and quiet evil laugh. smiles and is back to normal Ryume- Bye-Bye!  
Dana: 0o...she kinda scares me soemtimes... but yeah, u gotta luv ..em!

Risu: -read message over shoulder- I dont care that shes got Kasaigaru with her. Im gonna track her down. See ya!!! -forms hand sign-poof-  
Rebekah: -sigh- I think I need to talk to Risu. Shes acting REALLY violent. Hmmm... maybe shes having some problems with her life...

Dana: and what's that supposed to mean?

Rebekah: -lost deep in thought- Hmm?

Dana: You ok?  
--door opens--  
Temari: Hey is Ryume here?  
Dana: uhh no, sorry. She's...uhh...somewhere out of the country possibly.  
Temari: o.o ooooookaaaaaay... Well when she comes back tell her that the Kazekage wants to see her.  
Dana: The Kazekage??  
Temari: Yeah. Well see ya.  
Dana: see ya. Anyways, yeah, Chippy? Waz up with Risu?

Rebekah: I dont know. I think she feels...unhappy for some reason.

Ryume -comes into chatroom-(play along)  
Ryume : Did Naruto dump her?  
Dana: Ryume!? How did you get here?! And that was so mean!  
Ryume : Yea, sorry about that, i guess im just a little annoyed by her.  
Dana: -glare-  
Ryume : aww come on! Think about it! I'm trying to mind my own buisness and she all of a sudden decides to hunt me down for no particular reason! And if i try reasoning with her, all ill get is a punch in the face before i even finish!  
Dana: weeeeeell, im gonna have to agree with u there. Sorry Chippy. Hey, Ryume, where r u?  
Ryume ? haha, sorry cant tell u. Risu might've hacked in here just readin everything im typing. Instead, how about i just say Bye?!  
Dana: Ryume, WAIT!!!  
Ryume : What?!  
Dana: Temari wanted to see you. Well actually the Kazekage did...And she said to go by there soon.  
Ryume : YOU IDIOT! I JUST Said! Risu might be listening!sigh o great, well i guess ill go there a little late-just in case. Well See YA!

Rebekah: I dont know. Maybe Naruto DID dump her. 0.0 Ill shall have to speak with her.  
Risu: -poof- Hey, Rebekah, do you have any info on Ryumes wherabouts?  
Rebekah: Maybe. Why are you so grumpy?  
Risu: Grumpy?! WHOS GRUMPY!!! NOT ME IM NOT GRUMPY!!!! WHO SAID I WAS GRUMPY??!!!?? -Raises fist menacingly-  
Rebekah: -puts hands up in 'dont kill me gesture'- Nothing nothing, its just that you are trying to kill Ryume for no reason at all.  
Risu: Maybe Im trying to kill her because its fun!!!  
Rebekah: Yeah, sure, uh-huh. Whats going on?  
Risu: -turns head away angrily- Nothing.  
Rebekah: Suuuurrrrre.  
Risu: Are you going to tell me where Ryume is or not?  
Rebekah: I think not.  
Risu: Fine. -forms hand sign...-  
Naruto: -poof- Hey Rebekah I need to borrow...  
Risu: -looks at Naruto, gets up and punches him in the face, knocking him out- Heh, serves you right. -forms hand sign-poof-  
Rebekah: I think Naruto dumped her Dana. I gotta go now. Unconcious ninja to care for. -Gets up, picks Naruto up and lays him on bed- See ya!!!

Dana: Aww poor Risu...  
Ryume : ...O...poor Risu  
Dana: What r u doing here?! We're u listening??  
Ryume : ...  
Dana: Ryume?  
Ryume : Maybe i should take to her...  
Dana: And get yourself killed?  
Ryume : I can take that chance. Hey Rebekah, Let me know when Naruto wakes up. I need to talk to him. ok?  
Dana: What are you planning?  
Ryume : -leaves-

Rebekah: No problem. He slept thru the night but he woke up like an hour ago. Hes having ramen right now. For breakfast. 0.0 But hes got one helluva bruise over his right eye!!!!!  
Naruto: I HEARD THAT!!!!! I couldve blocked Risu any time...  
Rebekah: Sure you couldve Naruto buddy.  
Naruto: You dont believe I could have!!!!!  
Rebekah: Of course I do! -sniggers-  
Naruto: Your mean!!!!!  
Rebekah: I know.  
Naruto: Im gonna leave now. Thanks for the ramen.  
Rebekah: No! You cant leave! Ryume needs to talk to you!!!!  
Naruto: Fine. Ill stay. Gimme more ramen...  
Rebekah: -Starts more ramen up for him-  
Risu: -poof- Hey, Rebekah I need to know where Ryume is so just tell me will ya? -finally sees Naruto and turns to me again- What is HE doing here!?!?!?!?!  
Rebekah: -Eating ramen.-  
Risu: Grrrrr... thats MY ramen!!!!! -jumps up to knock the living daylights out of Naruto-  
Rebekah: NO!!! -Grabs Risu and pins her-  
Risu: LET ME GO YOU FREAKING GIANT!!!!!  
Rebekah: GIANT??? GIANT!!!!! YOU WANNA KNOW WHAT THIS GIANT CAN DO TO A TINY PINNED ANT?!?!?!?!?!?!?!? -raises hand to punch Risu-  
Naruto: -Grabs my fist- You dont really wanna do that.  
Rebekah: Oh yes I do!!!  
Naruto: No you dont. Ryume needs to talk to me and she might need to talk to Risu.  
Rebekah: Grrrrr...  
Naruto: Just keep her pinned so that she doesnt kill ME ok?  
Rebekah: Will do. -mutters- Ryume better get here fast...

Dana: -risks coming to your house- Hey guys what's-WTC?! -sees Rebekah pinning Risu while Naruto's happily eating Ramen- uhhhh, am i even gonna ask? Never mind that, btw, Ryume's gonna be here in a sec.  
Naruto: -waves- Hi Dana-chan!  
Dana: -waves back- Wazzup Naruto! Hey can i have some Ramen too?  
Naruto: -defensivly puts arm around his Ramen bowl-  
--door opens--  
Ryume: Hey guys i'm here...why is Risu here? Dana! Why is she here!? I'm supposed to talk to Naruto in private!  
Dana: You never said that...-mutter-  
Ryume: -sighs- Well, Naruto, we need to talk..And maybe we should do it OUTSIDE. K?  
Naruto: -slurps up Ramen- Ok!  
--Ryume and Naruto walk outside--  
--Outside--  
Ryume: Naruto, ive heard you dumped Risu request?  
Naruto: h-how did you know about th-that!?  
Ryume: -sigh- Lets just say i know alot of things, ok? Anyways, is there a reason you did?  
Naruto: Well...it's just...i dont know, i guess i dont want to date someone right away...-looks down at the floor/ground/dirt- (lol,srry)  
Ryume: -sighs- Again How about this, just AT LEAST Ask her out to some Ramen? Then you can get to know her more, Then Possibly be good friends. What do you think?  
Naruto: -doesn't bring head up-  
Ryume: Plz Naruto.? She's my best friend-even if does try to kill me-but still! If things dont work, they dont work out. Just At Least try! Please?  
Naruto: -looks up- You care about her don't you?  
Ryume: -smiles shyly- Yeah, well of course! She's my Best Friend! So is it a deal? All you have to do is ask her out to some Ramen, get to know her, then if things work out...  
Naruto: -he jumps up in happiness!- Its A Deal!! Wow Ryume-chan! Thank You SoooOO Much!!! -hugs Ryume-  
Ryume: uhhh...Your Welcome Naruto!! -startled at first but then relaxes-  
Naruto: -Runs back inside-  
Ryume: -follows calmly and leans against the door frame watching-  
Naruto: -suddenly nervous- umm, Risu-chan?  
--Rebekah lossens grip SLIGHTLY on Risu. Risu looks curiously at Naruto--  
Naruto: umm...Risu-chan...umm...  
Ryume: -Thinks;wow hes pretty nervous. Risu, plz dont make him upset!-  
Naruto: -suddenly blurts out- RISU WOULD YOU LIKE TO GO AND GET SOME RAMEN WITH ME ONE DAY?! -he's breathing hard as if it took out all of his energy-

Rebekah: -whispers- Whoa.  
Risu: -deer in the headlights look- Ummmmm... huh? I thought you dumped me and now your asking me out? Is your brain in a jar? -looks alarmed- Or should I be worried about the water?  
Rebekah: Risu!!!!! Be nice!!!!!  
Risu: -mutters- to me Fine. -looks back at Naruto- Sure, why not? But on one condition.  
Naruto: -tenses- ummm... ok. WHat is it?  
Risu: Why are you sking me out RIGHT after you dumped me?  
Naruto: -looks at Ryume, then at the ground, then at Ryume then at Risu then back at the ground. Then he finally whispers- I wanted to get to know you better. I sort of dumped you for no reason. It was mean.  
Risu: Oh. Well then... when do you wanna take me out?  
Naruto: Ummm...ummmmm...  
Rebekah: How about tomorrow afternoon? Risus not doing anything.  
Risu: Yeah I am im...! oof  
Rebekah: -(jabbed Risu in the stomach)-  
Naruto: Great. Ill see you tomorrow then ok?  
Risu: Ok.  
Naruto: Cool. -forms hand sign poof-  
Risu: Rebekah?  
Rebekah: Hmm?  
Risu: Will you maybe ummm... GET THE HELL OFF OF ME!!!!!!!!!!  
Rebekah: Oh sorry, sure. -Gets off of Risu-

Dana: Now! Now THAT was unexpected!  
Ryume: -smiles then walks out-

Rebekah: Ryume!!! Wait!!! I thought you wanted to talk to Risu too.  
Risu: Hmmm? You did? Well what is it?

Dana: -glances at Ryume who's still walking-  
Ryume: -Puts hand over her shoulder in a gesture- I never said that. I just wanted to talk to Naruto that's all. -stops walking and looks back over shoulder- Besides, my work here is done. -smiles Big! Then does a handsign poof-  
Dana: That was weird...

Rebekah: O...okay.  
Risu: Ok. Whatevah. Hey Ryume!!!!!  
Rebekah: -tenses in case Risu decides she still wantes to kill Ryume.-  
Risu: I just wanted to say... sorry for trying to kill you.

Dana: Im sure she heard you. Hey you know...ive been thinking... Do you think that Ryume set this up?

Rebekah: Im thinking she probably did. I mean come on. Do you really think that NARUTO would do that on his own?

Rebekah: Yeah. I definatly think Ryume was behind this. It was a nice thing to do tho you know?  
Risu: Eh, whateva. Naruto still asked me out!!!!! WOOOOOO!!!!! -smiles huge-

Dana: no offense, but, sheesh! Ryume risked coming down here to do that! The Least you can do is Thank her! -.-

Risu: I guess your right huh? Well... wait!!!! I can still see her!!!!! -does super ninja run towards her-  
Rebekah: Well, there goes Risu. -Squints in the distance towards the figures of Risu and Ryume.- OH MY GOD!!!!!

Ryume: What do you want? -she says this before Risu even reaches her-

Risu: -Lunges at Ryume and gives her a big hug- (This is what Rebekah was saying oh my god to.)

Ryume: This is how she looks like- 00  
uhhhh, Risu?

Risu: -eyes go really wide, realizing that she is hugging Ryume. Stops hugging her pronto- Uhhh.. sorry. I just wanted to say thank you!!! Bye!!! -forms hand sign -poof-

Ryume: -just stands there still shocked-  
-Then smiles to herself and walks off-  
)


End file.
